


存文14

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文14

少年时代

二xxx年，美利坚劫机事件余惊未消，南边萨达姆又连任，北京开了两会，国足冲进了世界杯决赛圈，于是没人再施舍目光给伊拉克和陈水扁。同年鞍钢改制，曾经养活半座城市的饭碗不再金刚不坏，失业率上访率比着劲儿地往上窜，办公室里那帮子人头皮挠烂，决定用一场大跃进式修路缓解下岗潮，于是运来成吨水泥沥青，从西到东，拆完解放路修立交桥，煞有其事地，给这座占地九千多平方公里的露天剧场伴以庄严混响。

那天是个节气，处暑，黄历说：“鹰祭鸟，天地始肃。”  
马龙用铅笔头在那页上一笔一划写了俩字：录取。

白天艳阳高照，男孩穿着他爸的衬衫和大裤衩坐在阳台吃一块西瓜，楼下来了个皮背包绿自行车，一脚踩在地上，拿个东西冲他挥：“4幢302，马龙！马龙！”  
他愣了半晌，嘴边还粘着西瓜子，赶紧起身，让板凳绊了一下，旋即踩上大拖鞋冲进楼道，咚咚咚跑下楼，刚出门就看见皮肤晒得黝黑的邮政大哥冲他露出一口大白牙。  
“你爸你妈呢。”  
马龙在大裤衩上抹抹手——全是糖水，黏糊糊的。  
“搁楼上呢。”他眯着眼扬了扬。  
邮递员：“叫你爸你妈下来，这东西得他俩拿着，给你怕你丢了。”  
于是马龙回头，拉开嗓子冲三楼喊：“妈……妈……”  
他声音细，自己都不确定上面能不能听见，可没几声厨房的窗户就被打开，探出个脑袋，马龙招招手让她下来，随后转头跟对方说：“你等会儿吧。”

“A大，你小子真厉害。”对方的两排牙齿反着光。  
马龙点点头。  
“这两天送的这些家里就这张纸最硬，真好。”邮递员喜气洋洋地，怼他的肩膀：“诶你咋不乐——傻啦？”  
马龙被来了这么一下，终于回过魂，笑了，就像雨季的堤坝开了闸，没头没脑，没完没了，眉毛眼睛都弯起来，露出圆圆牙齿，稚气勃勃，就是个傻小子。

马家妈妈收拾得当，拢起头发走出楼道时就看到自己家儿子和那个盖了红戳的大白信封，几乎不需要反应时间，她三步并两步过去扒拉马龙：“你快回屋给人拿块西瓜吃。”

马龙的父母是鞍钢的双职工，得千山佛庇佑，奇迹般地躲过了年初两轮离职。可纵然如此，家里把只有十个台的老电视机换掉，添个纯平机的计划还是不得不落空，马龙爸爸仍旧只能在单位食堂蹭足球比赛看。那年有个长得像兔子的胖子，巴西人，清奇发型被解说起了个名叫“阿福头”一时间火遍，街头巷尾都是让亲爹剃光脑袋只给前额留一撮方形刘海的倒霉孩子，马龙看着，怎么瞅怎么觉着像漫画大王里面日本鬼子鼻子底下那抹小胡子。

他在鄙夷罗纳尔多的时候其实带了点小心翼翼。因为曾经有个朋友是迷恋这些的——不过显然对方已经不会突然蹦出来跟他扯了。但马龙是个小叨叨很多的人，时得友人在旁，能由着他天南海北顺口胡咧。而往往更多时候，人只能拥有自己的无边无际：早上刚吃完咸鸭蛋现在又饿了，都怪太阳太圆太红。前边地上有个坑，哪个大胖子踩的吧。这井盖又没了，偷井盖能挣钱？张继科校考怎么样？地理挺难的，文化分过了吗？他在哪，此时此刻？是不是也把自己剃成了阿福头，跟腆着肚子的老爷们一起喝扎啤看比赛？  
报纸上说蚊子是整个生物圈唯一可以取消存在而不会对地球生态产生任何影响的生物，有关张继科的种种念头冷不丁冒出来一下，带来某种毫无益处的刺痛，就像脖子上的蚊子包，不顾会痒，顾了又疼。

“猪脑子。”马龙把笔拍在桌子上，狠狠揉脸，可这也是徒劳的，他就是嘟囔上一千零一句猪脑子，也不会有毛茸茸脑袋的男孩转过头，晒笑着逗他说，又算不出来啦。

二xxx年，西边打仗，东边瘟疫，马龙坐在自己的书桌旁，月色里，把脸埋进双手，意识到他的少年时代终于彻底掉头，一去不返。

#

他们第一次说话，是张继科主动发起的。  
“有纸么。”他仰面躺在地上问马龙。

其实之前就认识了，地上的是昨天刚转过来的借读生，学籍在十五中——市里有名的体校。男生抱着书包站在黑板左边做自我介绍，耷拉眼皮挑着下巴，散漫意气，一看就不是什么好同学。  
他说他姓张，家里老爸迷恋足球球员济科，所以他就叫张继科。  
座位上有女生交头接耳，班主任震慑性地用黑板擦敲讲台：肃静！

张继科走回座位。少年十六七岁，瘦得上衣穿在身上像个袋子，偏偏脑袋又大，仿佛抓住两边支楞耳朵就能把他整个拎起来。  
那人走过来的时候马龙还在胡思乱想。桌边练习册被对方衣角带得翻起一页，固执不肯落回，他伸食指，把那页纸戳回去。

张继科一路前行找自己座位去，没有回头。背影明亮愉快，像只开屏孔雀。

#

孔雀躺在教室里，羽毛被人踩得稀烂，满脸是血。  
马龙推门进来的时候是正午，整座教学楼清冷空洞。屋里除了张继科还有俩人，一个骑在他身上，胳膊肘压住后脖子，另外一个跪趴着，手里死死揪住他后脑勺上的一撮头发。  
他进来的时候，那人正把男生的圆脑袋往讲台上撞：咣。

这一声真切，像运动会上大家争相去敲租来的鼓，马龙作为班长被老刘强行按在前排充人数，于是那每一棒槌都像敲在他脑瓜仁儿上——就有那么真切。他活这么大头回看见混混斗殴，十分不雅，一些丑恶。对面两个人也看见他，晒晒地放了手。  
大概还没长到杀人放火的年纪，总是惧怕些什么。行凶者作漫不经心状晃出门，马龙戳在原地，只是被撞了肩膀。于是教室在几秒之内空掉，如闹剧谢幕。

沉默，地上的人手脚并用，试图像小乌龟那样把自己翻个个儿，最后他成功了。

男生痛得抽气：“啊……”

缓了会儿，他挤开一只眼，瞟马龙。  
后者向前走了两小步。

张继科：“有纸么？”  
马龙摸完左兜摸右兜：“……刚用完。”  
那只眼又阖上：“操。”  
“他们还回来么？”马龙正在变声期，嗓子细细的。

张继科：“不回。”  
马龙：“啊。”

短暂对视。张继科问：“搭把手行不，起不来啦。”  
马龙伸出右手，将地上的人拔起来。  
男生脸上乱盖着鼻血和脚印，牙缝染成粉红色：“水房咋走？”

于是两人从文十六班挤出来，路过文十七班，拐进文十八班对面的水房。张继科空出左手撑住墙壁，乱抹了几把脸后直接把脑袋探到水流下面，哗哗哗地冲。

#

天底下所有倒霉孩子都差不多，马龙喜欢狗，家里又是双职工，朝九晚五生活如铁律，养他一个都像活催债的。伺候不过来。他妈说。  
所以马龙没有自己的狗，只能玩二楼陈玘家的，他家养了条可卡，两个大耳朵垂下来，软软滑滑的像块绸子。陈玘比他大几岁，在楼下洗自己那辆二八自行车的时候老爱捏着水管呲狗，可卡犬便闷闷退两步，使劲晃脑袋，耳朵啪啦啪啦地甩。  
马龙就跑过去把它抱起来。

很难描述那画面，张继科的大脑袋在水流底下啪啦啪啦地甩，小水珠又啪啦啪啦地飞过来，马龙退了两步眯起眼睛，看着对方隔着水柱冲他展示一个惨不忍睹的笑。

马龙：“你继续。”  
他盯着他那两个圆圆的大耳朵。

#

回忆起来，是谁先动了一点心，像白开水里滴进红墨汁，潮湿土壤拱出细嫩小芽。

说起来，这事还要怪刘国梁。

运动员个人在市运动会上拿名次能给班集体加十到二十分，这班老刘带了两年多，加上十分就有了省三好，他不会把这事放嘴边，但马龙就是知道。  
“它学校就要收这些特长生，是哇，”老刘教语文，讲话每句都带点语气：“我也没办法，只能说尽力保证他不搅乱班集体的这个，向上的这个学习氛围。”

话说到一半电脑右下角小企鹅忽然滴滴滴地跳，于是老师探身过去，边动鼠标边说：“你替我啊多上点心，有啥事别看着，处理不了的来找我，是哇。”  
马龙说：“能有啥事儿啊……”

刘国梁：“他哪科不行啊，你找人给补补，别让文化课耽误他上项目。还有咱班的这些女同学啊，哪个，突然就看对眼了，是哇，这都是你责无旁贷的。”

其实张继科在这所学校读了一年，有看对眼的，但绝对不是女同学。这话可以表述为：他的的确确实实在在没跟任何女同学看对过眼。  
马龙因此自觉问心无愧。

#

周末的时候，他们在学校边的冷饮店占四个人的位置，桌子蛮长，堆满了摊开的笔记课本和练习册，座位是苹果绿色皮面的沙发。  
一侧是过道，另一侧是落地窗，窗外人来人往。

自己双肘拄在桌子上嘚吧，好容易匀出气对着吸管裹口饮料，咽下去又继续讲。张继科面前也有杯一样的，大搪瓷杯盛着酸梅汤，里面还泡了根香蕉味儿冰棍，一共三块钱，都是他付。男生一句话不说，就维持着左手撑脸的姿势看着他讲得头头是道。

马龙突然伸手在张继科眼前晃，后者反应很快，猛地缩了一下。

“你干嘛？”

对面人脸上是平静里含着笑意盈盈，他每次这样看着人，都像在嘲讽……这表情在很多很多年之后终于成了马龙的金字招牌，而在此时只是初见端倪。

未成年的马龙用未成型的表情嘲笑他：“看你都眯着了。”  
张继科一脸委屈：“谁眯着了，老子听着呐。”

冷饮店只挣学生钱，周六日人不多，他们不需要一直买东西也可以坐在那。店里不知道什么时候来了群女孩子，聚在不远处，翩翩蝴蝶般，咬着吸管仿佛独立宇宙。

#

“你懂得真多。”张继科拄着脸，没头没脑地来了一句。

窗外卖凉皮的手推车来了又走了。马龙正努力回忆某页笔记，听到这话抬眼——刚好撞进对方眼睛里，他匆匆避开，拽过杯子喝完了第三份酸梅汤——吸管已经被抛弃了。  
不远处，花蝴蝶们开始给指甲染色，空气中有丝丝刺鼻。

他翻了一页，继续把笔记默写到张继科的新课本上。

#

当那本书终于密密麻麻地挤满方块字的时候，马龙抬起头，落地窗外已经是二月天。北城的冬是一块经年不化的冰，干冷生硬不近人情，呼出来的白气几秒就散。每日上学只要起晚了，就得不得抄两幢高楼之间的一条近路，那路很窄，北风带了狭管效应，汹涌地灌进来，像鞭子抽在脸上。人们皱着眉毛捂了口鼻才能勉强行走，远远看上去，好像在嫌恶整座城市。

过年的时候，他用压岁钱买了个音乐播放器，巴掌大，喷了层仿皮的黑漆，按开后盖塞进一节七号电池就可以听好多天。播放器里一共能放十二首歌，里面除去四段英文听力，剩下全都是歌手a的。刚好那个月a的巡演开到北城，地点在工人体育场。马龙又拿剩下的压岁钱换了张票，扁扁地夹进中英大辞典，压在书架的最底层，神不知鬼不觉。

演唱会的前一天他睡过了，叼着饼哧哧地跑出半条街才想起没带围巾，于是在经过那条窄路时让狂风卷得几乎窒息，最后不得不侧过身体，像是在撞击着什么东西那样往前挪动。终于坐到教室的时候，脸颊到耳根都烧了起来，上课十分钟没过就开始淌鼻涕。

课间，他鼻子里插着纸卷，立那像个不依不饶的冤魂，张继科则岔开腿坐着，恹恹的，一副死相。

“你到底有空没空？”  
“没空啊，我晚上有事不来。”  
“可你之前不是这么说的。”

“我之前没想起来。”张继科飞快地嘟囔，仿佛说得越轻描淡写便越发不致被注意，可这个念头迅速落空了，站着的人几乎是立马就咂了下嘴：“你蒙鬼啊。”

于是他不乐意了，自己本来也就是个没什么耐心的人。“演唱会什么时候不能看，你自习上得好好的出去干嘛啊，至于吗，瞧你还是个班长……”  
“至于。”马龙眼也不眨：“人家就定在那个时间了我有啥办法。”

“那你过会给他打个电话，让他晚点再唱。”张继科开始跑火车，因此马龙也不再耐烦，本来他也只是想让对方在晚自习翻墙逃课的时候带上自己，可张继科听清楚来意之后，就不接茬了。为这件事他们已经足足争执了三个课间，马龙还在历史课前走了神，他瞪着老师老师瞪着他，面面相觑了足足十几秒，他才猛地回神，吼了一声：起立！  
还破了音。

虽然没什么人往心里去，马龙还是觉得自己是被这事影响的，他不自在了一整节课，最后决定速战速决。

“你到底帮不帮？”

张继科打心底不愿意帮他逃课。  
其实马龙的成绩没有看起来那么好，按理说男孩各科都是精的，却愣是坐稳了千年老二。他们这是个平行班，他的分数放在年组也就只能排出十五名开外，按比例，是考不上一本重的。张继科刚转过来的前两个月老拉着他踢足球，结果期中考试成绩过后，马龙又退了两名，成绩单对折起来，他俩的名字刚好亲个嘴。

这事之后，马龙灰扑扑地淡了他好一阵，那段时间正赶上张继科拔起了个子，爆发力紧跟着蹭蹭地往上涨，终于在一二九田径比赛上拿了冠军，学校里也混出名声，混熟了的男同学还打趣说要在门口立个大箱子，上书文十六班张继科同学情书投递处。总而言之，正是个春风得意马蹄疾，全世界都热乎着自己的时候——只有马龙像枚旧钉子楔在落叶里，冻得方圆百里寸草不生。

现在想起来，那是张继科刚开始发现自己有多容易受一个人的影响，他觉得自个儿就像个偏执的公孔雀，马龙没望过来，开屏就变得索然无味。他有意地回避了这种情绪背后的东西，只是单纯怕极了那段经历，以至于现在回忆起来，依然肉跳惊心。

“帮，你下次别逃了。”  
马龙赶紧讨好似地碰碰他“没有下次啦。”

晚自习的时候，点完名就从后面跑了，下楼的时候心脏提到嗓子眼，胸膛里的小鼓敲得咚咚响，生怕一个转弯撞上谁直接把他拎到年部办公室，可那天马龙的运气特别地好，教学楼静悄悄的，连个上厕所的人都没有，他跑出后门，已经有人在墙边等他。  
张继科把马龙的书包递过去，“背上。”他说，看着对方照做，自己再蹲下。

“踩着我肩膀上去。”  
“就这么走啊？”  
“不然谁还能给你修个梯子？”张继科不耐烦地说：“快点，我把你递上去。”

其实马龙已经给自己做好了各种心理准备，哪怕张继科掀开石头露出个狗洞他都能一咬牙钻了，却当真没想到现实竟如此简单粗暴。他挪了两步，看着对方并不厚实的肩膀，实在无法下脚。  
张继科看着地面，等鞋底踩上来，结果肩膀一沉，却是人的手拄了上来。马龙单手撑着他的肩，竟然在脱鞋。

马龙沉默地摘掉一只鞋，使劲甩到墙对面，又摘下另一只，也甩过去。然后他开始脱袜子。  
张继科这才反应过来，他单膝碰地，抓住马龙的手臂，像看神经病一样看着对方。  
“你不冷啊？”  
“不冷啊。”马龙把袜子收到兜里。  
“放屁！”张继科说，他突然意识到马龙是不愿意穿鞋踩自己，他调高了嗓门：“老子这件夹克破的，专门换来给你踩的！”  
“你才放屁。”  
地面上还有积雪，马龙蜷着脚趾，也没想到会这样冰得发疼，他打了个哆嗦，推了男生一把：“别磨叽了，蹲那赶紧的。”

鞋都在对面，张继科也没法纠缠，只能重新蹲好，待马龙的脚掌软乎乎地踩上来，他便抱起他的另一边小腿，然后直着把身体往上送。  
对方很快骑到墙上。

“我下去了啊。”他扭着头，寻找下面散落的鞋。  
“看着点儿，踩我堆的那个麻布袋子。”张继科说。

马龙准头不行，俩目标隔得太远，他刚捡起一只穿好，后面张继科已经蹿上了墙，看样子也不准备踩那个缓冲。他单脚蹦过去捡起另一只鞋，再回头那人已经稳稳当当跳下来，小动物一样。  
对方落地的时候眼睛也在找他，两人对视，一时间没话说。

然后张继科被逗乐了。  
“太二了。”他笑得停不下来，被鞋击中胳膊还在笑，马龙蹦过来，拽住张继科肩膀，后者支了条腿出来。  
“你先蹭蹭脚吧。”

于是马龙气鼓鼓地拽住张继科，在他裤子踩了两脚之后穿好鞋袜。十五分钟之后，他俩拐过最后一个弯，马龙半张脸埋在围巾里，旁边张继科把夹克的拉链拉到最高，两个人都揣着兜，凑在一起，影子拉在身后，像维尼熊伴着泄了气的米其林。

“真应该骑摩托来。”张继科还在念叨着，前两天用比赛的奖金买了一辆五羊本田黑条车，二手的，他大清早顶着风走了二里地骑回来，就在自己家楼下撸袖子开干，从挡风板到后尾箱擦了个铮亮，两只手冻得通红，心里是要溢出来的喜欢。他多想让马龙也看看，摸摸，最好还能在后面坐坐——算盘打得啪啪响——然后就在方才回家换外套的时候，把车钥匙连着门钥匙一起扔在了校服口袋里。  
想到这，他又怨怨地骂了句天。  
马龙没听见，他想着自己的偶像，只觉得脚踩在皮球上，每一步都能弹起来。张继科把他送到还剩一百多米的时候就停下不走了，此时天光方暗，体育场的镁光灯亮起来，明晃晃的。

“那我进去了。”马龙兴奋地说。  
“去吧。”张继科冲他挥挥手。

#

结果散场的时候，他又突然神兵天降，骑着那辆五羊本田，从人海里把马龙捞了出来。  
“上车。”

马龙活到十七岁，连自行车都没骑过，生平第一次坐别人的摩托，张继科没什么废话，开得很快，那段路建筑很密集，车体每拐一个弯都要倾一点点，马龙那颗心也跟着倾一点点，然后再正回来，像坐海盗船，他本来紧紧揪着对方衣服，却被前面的人拿起手，揣进对方兜里。

过了一会儿，马龙又抽出手——张继科没说谎，他那件皮衣真是破的，拉锁拉到一半就卡住了，摩托车跑起来，北风就从四面八方卷来，呼呼地撞在胸膛上——马龙把手从张继科的兜里抽出来，两条胳膊从他的腋下伸过去，环抱住前胸，用力按着他翻飞的领口。

摩托车的速度慢了一点，还是没有人说话。

那届市运会张继科是瞒着他爸去的。

当天中午马龙拎着个饭盒在实验中学校门口抻个脖子等了很久，他来早了，本来想进去看一眼，却被保安拦在校门口，又讪讪退了回去。  
承办市运动会的高中是今年刚落成的，建在开发区，周边都还没发展起来，中午连饭都没地方吃。张继科那阵子害了感冒，隔月还有一门校考，他爸作为体育老师兼职教练，坚决反对自己儿子下项，父子还因此吵了架，这事只有马龙知道，他不像其他同学那样狂热地盼望张继科为校争光，但那本来就是个舍不得面子的人，不用谁架，自己就已经下不来了。

饭盒是铁皮的，白米饭压得厚厚实实，上面盖着溜肉段和酸菜炒粉，一荤一素，是早上自己撸袖子装的。送饭这事，以前从没干过，现在戳在太阳底下，尴尬又心跳，像在盼着个什么小女友。  
听声音，上午的项目是都快比完了，校门口开始三三两两地往外出人，马龙站在人流里，不时被擦过肩膀，在太阳移到头顶之前终于看见张继科，男孩单肩背着书包，校服外套系在腰上，汗湿的发梢闪闪发光。

闪闪发光的张继科停在马龙面前：你还真带了啊。  
不早就说好了吗，马龙回答，把布袋子递过去，张继科接过，打开瞅了一眼扁饭盒，随后抬起头，想找个能坐下的地方，举目四望却只有尘土和车辆。他转来转去，最后找了个马路牙，一屁股坐下了，掏出午餐打开，才傻了眼。

马龙没带筷子。  
张继科不信邪地掏来掏去：“有勺么？”  
没有，马龙懊悔极了，其实他小孩一个，哪干过这照顾人的事，能做到这样已经不错——可他自己不会这样想。带饭不带筷子，猪脑子，马龙现在恨不得冲回几个小时前抽自己一顿。

“你给我。”他伸出手，说。  
马龙却护了一下。  
“没有也没事，没事，我用手吃。”张继科神色有点惶恐。

还好对面还有个小卖部，最后马龙去里面买了盒冰点，把塑料勺给了张继科，他自己捏着碗，吃里面圆溜溜的小冰球。太阳移到了头顶，也没有颗树能遮荫，马龙就站到张继科面前，看着他在自己的影子里用那个小小的塑料勺舀饭吃。

彼时不比现在，大部分人连小灵通都没，消息走的比牛车慢。晚上放学时，学校里才传开张继科出事了。  
年部只组织了高一小孩去看比赛，这些人刚一回来就闹开了：他拿了两个冠军，最后那项一千五，并道冲刺的时候，被别人的钉鞋跺在脚背上——据说疼得当场在地上滚。

在地上滚过的人穿着睡裤半倚在床上，左脚脚背贴着纱布，面色不好。  
“你又逃晚自习啦。”张继科说。  
“嗯。”马龙摆弄着手里的一块水果，心不在焉地回，他根本没有在关注这个。自己逃课的时候一个人，是垫了四块砖头才上的墙，下去的时候裤子还被勾住，差点倒栽下去——愣是一声都没出，他担心张继科担心得可以说是心无旁骛，逃个课都能逃出副英勇就义的模样。

开门的是个女人，一头卷发在脑后扎得很低，她的面色并不好，衬得两腮到下巴的线条几乎是刀削的，眼睛里却温温柔柔地含着一汪水。

“你小名是不是叫龙龙？”马龙在张继科的卧室里坐了一会，还是忍不住。  
“你妈刚才管你叫龙龙，我听见了。”他等了一会，又说。

病号却只是垂头，揪着膝盖上的小薄被，不吭声，于是马龙再次开口问道：“弄伤你那个人处分了没有？”  
听见这个，张继科短促地笑了，声音低沉，像犬吠。  
“不知道，赔了点医药费吧。”他回答。  
“那你下个月校考怎么办？”  
“不知道。”

干巴巴的沉默，马龙拿了瓣苹果递到对方嘴边，张继科眼睛盯着他，张开嘴——还盯着他——就这样“嚓”地咬了一小口，牙齿合拢时刚好擦过指尖，那触感极轻极轻，对方没有反应，只是在缩回手之前，食指抹去了他嘴角的一星果汁。

“吃脸上了。”马龙说。  
话音还没落，就被抓住手腕。

夏天结束的时候，张继科尝试着问过马龙一个问题。

“你想不想知道那天，就咱俩第一次说话的那天，我为什么挨打？”  
那本是个纪念意义十足的时刻：他们终于成功在这个破冷饮店里把地理三本必修都过了一遍。马龙自觉功德圆满，愉快得下一秒就要唱歌，他往书包里胡乱塞着课本，摇了摇头：“你打回去没有？”

张继科笑了一下。  
“打回去了。”  
“那就行呗。”马龙拉好书包，说。

他当初也确实不怎么在乎，只以为是寻常的混混斗殴，可在这个夜，一切都关乎那场最初的闹剧，窗外一片漆黑，张继科死死抓着他的手腕，心里面固执又绝望，像场化不开的令人窒息的雾。  
“你知道我是什么吗？”他问。  
“你是什么？”马龙反问。  
“今天踩我那个人，和你撞见的来学校打我的，是一伙的，都是我以前的同学。”  
“你干了什么事？”  
“什么都没干。”

马龙觉得好笑：“不可能，那么多人烦你一个，肯定是有毛病来着。”  
张继科放下他的手。

“你真这么觉得？”他问。  
“啊。”马龙猛然想起他是来探病的，赶紧把话往回收：“我倒是觉得你很好的，真的。”

张继科只是看着他。  
“你帮我拿个东西。”他最后说：“在写字台第三个抽屉里。”  
马龙走了两步，弯腰，数过第一第二第三个抽屉，拉开。  
“把上面那两本书拿起来，我给压底下了。”

马龙拿起那两本练习册，看见一个压得扁扁的，薄薄的，脏兮兮的油纸印的小册子，廉价得像超市派发的促销广告。  
“你就要这个？”他盯着封皮的内容，在反应过来之前，已经下意识问出来了：“这是什么？”

一转头，张继科已经在身后了，他烧红了眼睛，把马龙抵在墙上，呼出的气体滚烫灼人。

马龙突然开始发抖。  
“你挨打，就是因为这个？”他喘息着，攥着那卷印着肌肉和裸体的画册，急促地问。

#

距离高考还有二百天的时候，老刘指挥班里的同学在教室后面挂了一块小黑板。

【与时间赛跑——距离高考还有200天。】

学校每年这个时候都要统一组织这个东西，字是不知道哪个老先生漆的正楷，经了一届又一届的毕业班，时间太久，都有些皲了，其中笔画多的那个“离”字已经挣开鳞鳞纹路，仿佛随时有脱落之忧——劲然书风间，只有数字“200”是粉笔写上去的，还写得格格不入的幼稚，像名画上的涂鸦。  
马龙瞪着自己幼圆的笔体，要不是老刘就在那下面讲话，他能立刻冲过去擦了。

“其实谁能跟时间赛跑啊——谁都不行。但这到底是你们人生中唯一一次只要不放弃就有收获的机会了，知道吧。”老刘在后边敲着小黑板，白粉笔灰掉了他一脑袋：“别放弃，学业也好，友谊也好，就算抓不住时间，也别让时间抓住你们。”

中午放学时，马龙到底抓住机会把那个数字重新画了一遍。旁边的许昕抱着个胳膊冷嘲热讽：连写个倒计时都能磨五分钟，不愧是班长——高标准严要求，事事完美呀！

事事完美的男生垫着脚，正在一笔一笔描着中间那个零，却总是粗一道细一道，怎么都描不匀。粉灰扑簌簌地落到额头和眼皮上，蜇得眼睛疼，他一个用力，那截长粉笔突然“啪”地就崩了。

“——碎碎平安岁岁平安！”许昕抓住机会赶紧说：“我的亲哥哥呀，都十二点二十了，咱能去吃饭了不？”  
“你自己先去呗。”马龙趴在地上边拾粉笔头边回：“我还不饿。”

他强迫症一样把所有的碎块都捡到手心里，又蹲着揉了会眼睛，这时候前门吱呀一声，许昕竟然又回来了！  
“等会等会，马上就走马上就走，”马龙怎么眨都不舒服，涩得好像被火撩过，他又掀起t恤抹了把脸，站起来，把手里的粉笔渣抖进垃圾桶，然后转过身，想说句什么，这才发现进来的人根本不是许昕。

来人站在自己的桌子旁边，正在低着头翻桌膛里的东西，随后掏出一叠书，啪地拍在桌面上。  
是张继科。

#

一个月前的晚上，马龙从张继科家里落荒而逃，跌撞在不知道去哪的路上，头顶的月光稀薄渗人。十七岁的男孩踉跄了很远很远，后来撑着双膝，弯下腰，像丧家之犬一样喘息。

他后来想着，那可真是个决定性的夜，如果不是卧室的门在两人靠近的时候轻轻响了一声，自己和张继科定会在一起。可时如逝水，永不回头，菩萨的指尖一抖，近在眼前的命数便如泥牛入海，再不可寻。

一个月前的晚上，他失去了他。

#

距离高考还有二百天，距离成年还有四个月，那天中午，那个电光石火的瞬间，无数念头泥沙俱下划过马龙的脑海，他张了张嘴，说的第一句话是：“你怎么瘦成这样了……”  
对方弯下腰，掏出自己的笔袋和一把笔管，听到这话，他抬头看了一眼，本来想拉开拉链把笔装进去，动作却滞在半空。

“你呢？为什么哭了？”张继科问。  
哭个屁，马龙说，是粉笔灰进眼睛了。他很怕张继科误会这个，于是张开手，让他看自己掌心的白色痕迹，对方向前走了两步，接过他的手，捧在手里看。

“挺好，白白胖胖的。”张继科端详着，下了结论。  
都这样了，他还开得起玩笑，马龙想把手抽出来，却又被擒住胳膊。  
“我是来拿东西的，”张继科说：“明天我就回原籍了。”

这件事马龙知道，对方是两年前随着父亲调动工作一起北上的，说起来也算天赋异禀：成天跟同学乌乌泱泱闹在一起，比自己还像本省人，可是再像也没有用，他还是要回南方高考。

“哦。”马龙说。  
“断不断？”张继科问。

断什么？  
马龙怔怔地想，断什么？你的恐惧还是我的顽固？太阳底下的饮料还是北风中的围巾？你堆在墙根下的麻布袋，还是我在你书上写断了手的笔记？

“你扔个硬币吧。”  
他在发愣的时候，听见对方这样说。

#

你扔个硬币吧。

这话不陌生，以前他们俩中午一块吃饭，张继科不挑食，拍黄瓜花生米都能饱餐一顿，马龙也不挑食，好吃就行。  
正是为了这个“好吃就行”不知道花去多少脑细胞，他一般上午第四节课开始饿，第三节就在琢磨吃什么了。张继科老觉得他就是自己把自己琢磨饿的，但马龙坚持这个问题非常重要，如果这儿是实验中学，方圆五百里只有一家好吃的，那没什么，但他们的学校坐落在本市最老的城区，周围好吃的太多了，炒面，凉皮，瘦肉盒饭——就没有他不爱吃的东西，选择午饭成了比数学模拟卷最后一道还难做的题。

好在所有问题拆到最后都是二选一，张继科就会在这时候懒洋洋地说：“马龙，你还是扔个硬币吧。”

他接过来，那是枚圆圆的一块钱，正面是数字，反面是花，握在手里，尚可传递另一个人的温热。  
“正面我就离家出走，”张继科说：“我有力气，还能修摩托，你考上大学，我就在那地儿找个工作，说不定还能挣点钱。马龙，你愿不愿意？”  
你愿不愿意？  
马龙直视他的眼睛。  
“你自己呢？”他轻轻地问。

张继科没有回答这句话，“扔不扔，你不扔我来。”他突然从他手心里抢过硬币，用力向上抛去。

他们从未知道问题的答案。

当时他和张继科同时伸手去接，结果那枚金属旋转着不知道碰在谁的身上，弹飞了。俩人立刻趴到地上去寻，脑袋碰到桌脚椅腿，磕得生疼也不管，最后是张继科先找到，马龙听见硬币划过地面声音，转身，伸手要捉他拳头，张继科一下挥开，他又扑过去，试图用身体压住对方的手臂，结果整个人被推翻，张继科手肘压着马龙的胸口，被照着脑袋来了一下，条件反射地，膝盖直接怼上了他的肚子。

惶惑摧毁了所有理智和爱意，他们滚在地上，沉默着尽全力伤害对方，。马龙的脸肿了一边，张继科也没好倒哪去，他本来骑在马龙身上，像拎兔一样拎着他的头发，不知道是不是听错了，对方忽然呜咽了一声。

张继科的动作停了，但马龙没有哭，他掀开张继科，一把抓住他的另一只拳头，把攥得发白的手指头一根一根掰开，抠出那枚汗渍的硬币。

他盯着它，这才想起来，全都没有用了。

“是正是反？”马龙沙哑着问张继科。  
“不知道。”对方回答：“我没看清。”

#

马龙终于撑不住了。  
他转身，开始收拾书包——他也不知道自己为什么要收拾书包！仿佛只有这个动作还能带来理智的错觉，他的头发乱着，脸上还有巴掌印，肇事的人坐在地上，衬衫全脏了，扣子被扯掉了两颗。马龙感觉不到疼，巨大的难以言说的情绪充斥着他，男生一件一件把东西装好，然后背起书包，挺起背，像个斗殴之后的混混，又像个真正的好学生。

是你说要断的。马龙不敢看张继科，只是在心里这样想着。

他走了。

#

要怎样才算在一起？是哪一个节点哪一个动作赋予人们以权力，可以自由幸福满面红光地宣告自己的深陷爱河？拥抱？接吻？做爱？一枚钻戒？户口本上散着油墨味道的对方的名字？山河湖海，飞鸟走兽，凭谁印证，就算在一起了的？

拥抱算数，为他挡去寒风，手吹得生疮算不算？接吻算数，他跪下来，露出让我踩上去的后背算不算？  
牵牵连连算不算？遮遮掩掩算不算？睫毛上的毛巾沫，勾在肩上的热腾腾的右手，互相撩开衣服看肚皮的颜色，一声声地喊我的名字，让我看你的神气十足，这些呢，都算什么？

很多年后，难以入睡的时候，马龙会从床上坐起来，一遍一遍地想。  
一遍一遍地想：无论从哪个标准来看，他和张继科都是没有在一起的。

少年时代，没有任何事发生。

#结局

他们最后一次见面，是在高考之后，回学校领毕业证书。  
前天晚上北城的小雨沥沥下了一夜，雨水贴着校门口的低洼汇成了一条小小溪流，马龙低头看了很久，最后迈了过去。

学校门口那条兴盛路还叫南路，一大帮人挤挤擦擦地走在上面，再拐个弯就能到主街，他们闹着，嚷着，在喝啤酒和去唱k之间争执不休。

张继科就是在这时候叫住马龙的，他本来在旁边理发店的屋檐底下抽烟，向前跑了两步到小雨里，招了招手：“马龙……”然后又退了回去。

马龙走了过来。

他自己一直是个长得很好的男孩子，十七岁，双腿笔直脊背有力，唇角永远生气勃勃，一双眼睛是黑白分明的清澈，像墨点落到白玉上。

眼睛的主人在张继科的脸上寻找情绪：“你要考的那个学校，文化分过了没？”  
“压线进的。”张继科说：“你呢？”  
马龙点点头，报了名字，是个很响亮的地方。张继科笑了一下，又抽烟。

他们明明揣着那样厚重的往事，却都又沉默着，无话可说。  
你走吧，张继科说，再不走追不上同学了。

马龙往屋檐外望了眼，脚步没动。  
他盼着，盼着，从心里想张继科再说些什么，哪怕是讲个笑话，他都能立马捧腹大笑。对方却只是盯着自己，凶狠地吸烟，橙红火点明明灭灭，映亮他的小半张脸。

最后马龙踟蹰着走了出去，还是停下来了。  
他站在雨里，又回头，定定地看着张继科。对方终于掐灭了烟，走了过来。他低着头，两个耳朵却倔强地支楞着，绝不与主人妥协。

“走吧，”张继科推了他一把，在背后说：“别回头了。”

北城的中山南路上飘着细雨，前方是远去的同学，身后是他。

马龙终于迈开脚步，开始是走，后来变成跑，他带着一股决然，用尽全力，跑离自己的少年时代。

-end-


End file.
